


(Keep Feeling) Fascination

by faneunice



Category: Valley Girl
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's like, totally tripendicular, fer sure.  Made for the Vividcon 2011 Blast From The Past Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Keep Feeling) Fascination

**password: tripendicular**   


[Fascination](http://vimeo.com/27987150) from [fan eunice](http://vimeo.com/user3611655) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Download links at [ livejournal here](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/263777.html) or at [ dreamwidth here](http://fan-eunice.dreamwidth.org/258753.html)


End file.
